


This Never Happened

by outruntheavalanche



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Gen, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: This never happened to Sara Sidle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a "5 things that never happened to Sara" thing and I was gonna send her to Miami but I never wrote the rest.
> 
> I thought I'd already posted this but I guess not.

In the end, she gets tired of waiting for him to figure out whatever it is that’s going on between them, and she forces herself to move on.

She’d always considered herself the patient type, the type that would wait until Grissom finally came around. Until he saw her, _really_ saw her as someone besides a subordinate. Until he looked at her with the kind of keen, almost disturbingly intense interest that he usually reserved for his bugs.

She wasn’t, though. She’d come to the realization gradually - although it had seemed sudden at the time - that no one is _that_ patient.

Sara finally realizes that Grissom is never going to come around, and she hands in her resignation a couple weeks later. She ignores Grissom’s baffled looks and transfers out to another crime lab across the country, in glitzy Miami. 

Miami doesn’t suit her, she knows this. She’ll adjust though, given time. But at least she’s left her ghosts behind, buried in the desert, and that’s what matters. That’s what counts.


End file.
